Paris Moonlight
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: It has been two years since the battle with Nefari, and since Marinette found out about her other life. Now, it seems like a normal life has come back to her where she only had to worry about being Ladybug. But when a new enemy awakens from their deep slumber, Marinette must put Ladybug to the side and become Sailor Night once again. Now she just needs to find her court.


**(SONG: "Zoetrope" – Amnesia OP – TYERecords English cover ft. Spiral)**

_**I'm searching for the missing piece inside of me/these memories that lead me to my destiny/the stars I see/are calling me from somewhere far away/till I find the key to the ending of our today...**_

**PARIS MOONLIGHT**

_**Now I see there's a light in this darkness/please tell me that this isn't hopeless/every step that I take is a daydream/I just need you near me/if you're with me I'll find my future/with the courage that burns inside you/break these chains that hold onto my soul/and make me whole!**_

_**Please set me free/all that you see...**_

_**Now I stare into a world I always thought I knew/as it shatters to the ground/I can feel it in my heart/this is where it all starts/everything I see will fade out from my sight/now I'm reaching for the light/cause in the end, I swear that you'll be with me again.**_

**(End of opening)**

**Episode 1: The Start of a New Story**

OOOOOOO

The day seemed to have gone by without any fault as the sun was bright in the mid-day sky.

…

Okay, the day going without a fault was an understatement. Ladybug was flying through the buildings of Paris, trying to get home quickly from stopping a stupid bank robbery. That's what Ladybug's purpose has been deduced to...stopping bank robbers and saving animals from trees. Obviously, Cat Noir still helped her, but it seemed so mundane compared to all the Akumas they fought to protect the city before.

As Ladybug landed on her patio, she quickly turned into her civilian self of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, before hearing someone else land behind her. She spun around, seeing Cat Noir turning back into Adrien Agreste standing there.

"Adrien!" Marinette began to reprimand before the man in question pulled her into his arms and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Yes, m'lady?" He asked after he pulled away, making Marinette giggle at him.

"Silly kitty!" She said back as she heard her Kwami, Tikki, giggling behind her while she also heard Adrien's Kwami, Plagg, groaning and trying not to barf.

"It's weird. It seems like Ha...I mean, my father hasn't been active lately," Adrien said as he looked at the sky with sorrow.

"I'm so sorry about your father, Adrien," Marinette said with sympathy. "I know this must be hard, finding out that he's been Hawk Moth this whole time."

"Thanks for that, Mari…but it's cool," Adrien stated in return. "It sort of explains why he was rarely there for me in the first place."

"Well, now you have me. And I'm not going anywhere," Marinette said with a smile before she pecked his lips again and walked over to her little table, sitting down to rest. Adrien smiled at her as he took in every possible feature he could about her. Her hair, her eyes, her slim figure, even her lips, how they pursed when she was thinking of a new design for a piece of clothing. He never realized how much he loved Marinette until the events of two years prior.

Yes, it had been two years since the events of Sailor Moon coming to Paris with her friends, as well as the battle with Queen Beryl's daughter Nefari. It was also when Marinette found out she was the reincarnated younger princess of the Silver Millennium, Princess Andromeda. It was sure hard to believe it was already two years. Maybe even three.

But Marinette only thought about that time once every week, maybe twice, only to smile and think to what the future now held for her. Soon, Crystal Tokyo will be risen and she'll be back with her Moon Sister as a princess, ready to rule and show the kingdom love. Well, show her own kingdom love, for she recently found out from her old friend that soon a castle will rise in Paris, meaning she'd have her own castle to live in one day.

Until that came, however, Marinette was going to enjoy her days as a normal teenager (minus also being Ladybug), with a future that was on the way. She couldn't wait to be honest, but at the same time she wanted it to take it's time. She was in no rush to become Princess Andromeda once again. As matter of fact, she might just go by Marinette still once she becomes the Princess of Crystal Paris.

"Any word from Adeline?" Adrien asked after a moment, now leaning against the railing with his arms slightly crossed.

"Actually, she went back to the Time Gate with Pluto," Marinette answered with a grin. "She did say that she hopes to see us again someday soon though."

"Well I'm glad to hear she's back with her mother," Adrien retorted with a sigh. "I just wish I knew where mine was."

Marinette frowned at this statement. She had forgotten that Adrien had been without a mother for a while now. If only she knew how to help him with finding her. Maybe her role as Princess will help one of these days, or maybe in the near future. It was a nice thought, but a thought that didn't help in this moment in time.

"Adrien," She finally spoke, making his sad green eyes look at her. "We'll find her. I promise." Adrien grinned at her as she stood up and walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his own. "Whatever it takes...we'll find her."

"Thanks, Mari," Adrien said quietly as Marinette placed her head on his shoulder.

In this moment, however, the earth started shaking with a crazy amount of speed, making everyone who were still out and about scream in terror and fear. Adrien quickly put his arms around Marinette for protection and went under the table while the earth shook harder.

"What's happening?!" Marinette screamed.

OOOOOOO

In the distance, far off in a darkened woods, a crack formed in the ground. It was like the earthquake was splitting the world apart. But instead of that, a black bricked tower started to rise. Higher and higher it grew until it finally stopped when it reached the sky, towering over the city and making the earthquake stop slowly.

Inside at the very top, a coffin was leaned up against the back wall. A coffin fit for a vampire to be more precise.

"Psst!" A voice spoke up as she slowly walked in, a wicked smile painted on her face. "Arian? Bane? You two awake?"

"Mindy," Another voice began with a sigh, "yes, we are awake." The girl, Mindy, giggled evilly as her shoulder length black hair bobbed a bit.

"Glad to know," A male voice spoke up now as he walked out of the shadows. "Now can we get our queen out of there?" He gestured towards the coffin.

"Let's," The other male said as the gold on his outfit shined in the dim lighting.

"Oh, goody, goody!" Mindy exclaimed with a hop and a twirl. This only made the two males roll their eyes at her before walking towards the coffin. "Oh! But there is one problem, you two."

"What is that?!" Arian yelled with frustration.

"The coffin is locked," Mindy giggled. "It's been locked since Queen Serenity's rein!"

"Oh, perfect," Bane sighed. "And from what I can see, the world we are in is no longer the Silver Millennium."

"Beryl must have worked her magic somehow," Arian declared as he walked to the window, seeing the city of Paris. "But it doesn't look like it's under her rule."

"Oh!" Mindy exclaimed as her eyes went white and back. "It seems Queen Serenity stopped her as well...but made it be where her daughters and their courts could have their future still in a new world. Dang, that's one powerful queen."

"That WAS one powerful queen," Arian said through gritted teeth. "A little too powerful."

"You say that as if you knew her," Bane said with a smirk.

"Yeah, right. I don't have any memories of my life before becoming who I am now," Arian retorted as she spun towards his comrades. "Now, Mindy...what do we need to unlock the coffin?"

"Why," Mindy began as she raced up to the window and pointed to the citizens in the streets, just now getting their balance back, "we need their energy. And I think I know just how to get some of it."

OOOOOOO

"Marinette! Adrien! Are you two okay?!" Marinette's mother, Sabine, asked as the two teens came down from Marinette's room.

"We're fine, mom," Marinette began with a grin, "Adrien protected me." Adrien just blushed a bit before chuckling nervously.

"Why thank you, Adrien," Marinette's father, Tom, said with a smile.

"Sure thing, Mr. Dupain," Adrien said with a grin himself. "Come-" He didn't finish his statement as a knock on the door made them perk up. Marinette looked at them all before groaning and was the one to walk up to it. She opened it up and standing there was a young girl with long pale blond hair and blue eyes. She almost looked like an angel.

"Can I help you?" The blunette girl asked.

"Oh, I was just making sure everyone was okay," The other girl answered with a smile. "I'm new here and didn't really expect there to be an earthquake right off the bat."

"Trust me, I know," Marinette stated in return with a giggle. "Yeah, we're fine. Thanks for ask. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng by the way."

"Andrea Unmei **[Oon-MAY]**. I go by Ana though," The girl smiled back as she readjusted her bag on her shoulder and while Adrien walked up behind her. Ana saw him and stared in surprise, while Adrien just looked a bit confused at her staring. Marinette noticed this for a moment and then giggled.

"Oh, right! Ana, this is my boyfriend, Adrien Agreste," She stated as Adrien just nodded towards her.

"Hi," He said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," Ana said in return. "Uh," She started as she shook her head, like she was trying to get rid of a memory of some sort. "I should-" The glint off of Marinette's power compact in her satchel caught the girl's eye for just a split moment before she finished her statement. "I should get going. It was nice to meet you and I'm glad everyone is okay."

"Yeah, you too! Thanks! Hope to see you around soon!" Marinette declared as Ana nodded her head slightly and walked away.

"She seemed nice," Marinette declared as she looked up at Adrien.

"Yeah...she did," He answered. _She also looked familiar._

OOOOOOO

As she walked out of the shop and looked at the buildings across the street, Ana took a deep breath and released it in the form of a sigh. "After all these years," She spoke with a grin, before looking up at the balcony at the top of the building. "I finally find you...Atlas."

"Ana!" A voice called, making the young blond look over to see the auburn hair of Lila Rossi standing there patiently. "Are we hanging out or what?!"

"Coming, Lila!" Ana took one last look at the balcony before rushing over to Lila across the street. "Hey, I want to give you something."

"Really?" Lila was surprised at this as Ana dug through her bag for a moment before pulling out what looked like a pen, but with a yellow base and a white daisy on the top. She handed it over to Lila who took it with hesitance.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Don't ask questions," Ana said with a giggle. "Just nod and accept the gift. You'll know when the time comes."

"Okay," Lila said as she placed it in her bag. "Thanks. Now come on! I'm bored!" With that, the two girls raced off down the street, laughing and giggling like how teen girls would.

OOOOOOO

"Come on, Adrien!" Marinette exclaimed. "Let's go hang out somewhere." She then grabbed his hand and raced out the door.

"Be careful, you two!" Sabine called out as the door closed behind the teens.

Marinette and Adrien ran out of the building and started walking towards the park together, hand in hand.

"It seems like after that earthquake, everything went back to normal," Marinette commented after looking around for a while.

"That was quick," Adrien retorted back.

Just in that moment, an explosion was heard off in the park, making both of them stop and look as screams rang through their ears and citizens ran passed them, as well as an evil laughter from a young female.

"The heck?!" Adrien yelled as Marinette ran towards the problem. "Marinette!" He raced after her as they stopped at the entrance, seeing the all black clothed of Mindy floating above the fountain in the center of the park. Even Lila and Ana saw what was happening, and Lila immediately raced away scared.

"I'll take your energy," She spoke as she shot a beam at a passing citizen, making them fall forward unconscious. "And yours!" She repeated the same attack, laughing afterwards.

"What kind of akuma is that!?" Marinette yelled as Tikki flew up to her face with Plagg doing the same to Adrien. However, Tikki just gasped at the sight of the black upside down crescent moon on Mindy's forehead.

"That's not an akuma!" She yelled with fear.

"Who is that then?!" Adrien asked as he was getting ready to turn into Cat Noir.

"That's-!"

"That's Mindy," A voice spoke, making them look over to see Ana standing there with them at the entrance now. "She's one of Mistress Blood's henchmen. Extremely powerful when she wants to be."

"How do you know this?" Adrien asked confused. "And who the heck is Mistress Blood?!"

"No time to explain that right now!" Ana yelled as she took out a golden star compact from her bag, while a little dove Kwami flew up to her.

Marinette gasped at the sight of this and looked at Ana again. "You're a Miraculous Holder?!"

"Indeed I am," Ana answered as she held out her compact. "An old friend gave this me in another lifetime. Said that in the new future, I would need it's power to protect the future of her bloodline."

"I remember it like it was yesterday," The dove Kwami exclaimed with a sigh.

"No time for the story!" Ana yelled as she held up the compact, letting it shine a bit. "Gabriel...LET'S FLY!" With that saying, a ribbon of gold light swirled around her while the Kwami got sucked up into the object.

As soon as the light came, it was gone. And instead of her plain outfit, Ana was now wearing a pure white bodysuit with a gold mini-dress over it, gold boots and gold gloves, as well as a white eye mask over her eyes. On her back was also a white bow.

"I might need your help," She began as she looked at Marinette, "Andromeda." With that, she ran off, leaving a surprised Marinette in her wake.

"How does she know I was Andromeda in another life?" She asked.

"I don't know, but we can't let her fight alone," Adrien declared. "Plagg...CLAWS OUT!" Immediately, the young model turned into Cat Noir and ran into battle, helping the dove based superhero right away.

"He's right," Marinette said with nod of confidence. "I can't let them fight alone. Tikki...SPOTS-!"

"No, Marinette," Tikki interrupted, making Marinette look at her Kwami in confusion. "This isn't an akuma. Lucky Charm won't work and Ladybug's powers won't stop her."

"Then, how will Ana and Cat Noir-?"

"Trust me, Marinette," Tikki began with a grin as she floated down to Marinette's satchel, and pulled out the compact she got two years ago. "This is a job for Sailor Moon's sister."

Marinette took the compact in her hand, feeling the cool red metal in her hand as well as being hypnotized by the gold crescent moon in the center of the lid. She opened it and saw the decent sized diamond in the center of the object.

It was strange how she went from being just Marinette Dupain-Cheng, to both herself and Ladybug, to now being herself and a new hero all together. Was Ladybug just to be around for mundane things now? Was her Sailor Night form really taking over? Or was Ladybug and Sailor Night to cross paths someday? Who knew? All she knew was that she couldn't stand there and ponder it anymore than she had. So she looked at Tikki once more and grinned.

"It was fun while it lasted, Tikki," She said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Tikki spoke as she floated up to Marinette's eye level. "I'll always be here for you. Besides, Ladybug is still needed in some ways around here. So I can't leave you!"

Marinette giggled before closing the compact and standing with new found confidence. "Alright. Let's do this," She spoke as she held up her hand just like Serena in her first form of Sailor Moon. "Queen Serenity...I'll do you proud." Magic from the compact immediately went over her nails, coloring them a silver color. "Night, Prism, POWER!" And with those words, the magic was activated as it swirled and shined around her.

Adrien was knocked down to the ground, bouncing slightly as he was basically thrown like a football. He coughed a bit, seeing some blood had spluttered out of him. Even Ana (who had revealed her Miraculous Name to be Dove Blanc) was down for the count now.

Mindy just laughed evilly as she was charging up a beam to shoot at them, ready to steal their energy when a glowing frisbee flew through the air and hit her cheek slightly. She yelped out in pain as she looked over to the entrance, right the person who threw it put the tiara back on her forehead. It revealed the light gold crescent moon in the center.

Sailor Night opened her eyes and stared daggers at Mindy as she walked in a bit further. "You think you can get away with terrorizing the city of Paris! Well for that I can't forgive you! I am the champion of truth and honor! I also stand for love and justice! I am Sailor Night!" She yelled with confidence and smirk.

Mindy growled before seeing the familiar glint in her eyes. She knew that glint anywhere. It was the same glint that Queen Serenity had all those lifetimes ago, when she ruined their lives forever. Now was the perfect time for Mindy to get her revenge.

"This is revenge upon your mother!" She yelled as she shot the beam at Sailor Night, making Cat Noir stand up quickly.

"NO!"

Sailor Night quickly jumped up and back-flipped in the air as the beam hit the spot she was in moments before. She then landed on a lamp post and let her version of Sailor Moon's first wand appear in her hand. It had a navy blue base with silver accents and a crystal look crescent moon on top. No diamond or crystal in the center yet, but it still held strong power.

"Moon, Healing...ESCALATION!" She yelled as a wave of light swept through the sky and was hitting Mindy hard. She yelped in pain as she fell to the ground. She looked up angrily before making a swirl of black smoke rise around her.

"This isn't over, Sailor Night! I will destroy you!" And with that, she was gone.

The magic from Sailor Night's wand died down after that, and she sighed in relief before hopping down to the grass. Cat Noir raced up to her and hugged her, smiling the whole time.

"I'm so proud of you," He said as he let go.

"Thanks, kitty," She said with a giggle, before looking at Dove Blanc.

"Thanks for the help," She said as she walked up to them. "I'm glad you were able to transform and help."

"No problem. But-" Sailor Night began, sighing before continuing, "you need to explain how you knew who I was."

"I will. But not here. Is there some place a little more private?" Dove Blanc asked with a grin.

"There is that old house not that far from where we fought Nefari," Cat Noir spoke, making Sailor Night nod.

"Then let's head there."

OOOOOOO

Mindy reappeared in the tower, sending some of the energy she was able to get into the coffin for their leader. But it wasn't enough to open it just yet.

"That was a failure," Arian stated with a smirk.

"I would have succeeded if Andromeda didn't show up!" She yelled, making the golden clothed man to think in content.

"That name...sounds so familiar to me," He stated with confusion.

"I'm sure it does," Bane said with a sigh. "But now's not the time to think on that thought. Now is the time for Mistress Blood to awaken once again."

"And she will," Mindy declared as she turned to her comrades. "We just need more energy for her."

"Mindy, you're too weak now to go back out!" Arian exclaimed.

"Then I'll go," Bane retorted. "I'll succeed where you failed, Mindy."

"Oh, cry me a river!"

"Oh, I won't," The black haired man stated. "But Sailor Night will."

**~END OF EPISODE 1~**

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to write this. I have been working on other stories and have just been busy in general with person issues. But I was still working on it here and there, just not regularly like I should have and I'm sorry about that.**

**However, it is now time to see what happens after the fight with Nefari. Who is this Mistress Blood? How does Ana Unmei know who Marinette truly is? Is Lila going to embrace the fact that she was just gifted the power of the daisy? Guess you'll have to find out in the next episode/chapter of Paris Moonlight.**

**Sorry again for such the late publication of this story. I hope I don't take too long with the next episode. But that doesn't mean I won't take ideas of what it could be. So if you have any, please, tell me them. Kind of like how I take the ideas I get from others reviewing for my Miraculous ElsaBug stories, I will take the ideas for this story as well. So please, give me some. The more I get, the more this story will get written (that is if I'm not busy with life lol).**

**Also, if you guys have any ideas of what powers Marinette's court could have, I'd appreciate them. I'm having a major idea block on all that.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, God bless, and have an amazing day.**

**Au avoir!**


End file.
